odiándonos y enamorándonos mutuamente
by Trinity00024
Summary: Lucy quiere vengarse de Sting por robarle su primer beso, pero durante esto descubrira sus sentimientos hacia Natsu, y Sting desarrollara sentimientos hacia la Heartfilia. conti de mi anterior drabble, graciash! :3 StiLuNa
1. Chapter 1

hello! pues este drabble me vino al coco cuando estaba viendo el manga 275, queria ver en que paginas sale Sting-sama para guardarlas en mi compu, y vi la abejita del hostal y surgio esto... a leer se ha dicho! :3

* * *

No sabes cuanta falta me haces mamá…

.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto?

Durante los juegos mágicos, todo fue fatal para mi, perdi los dos únicos encuentros que tuve, me raptan, me utilizan para un plan malévolo de un científico maniaco, me llevan al borde de la muerte, casi olvido por completo al gremio y todo lo que representa para mi, pero, Natsu me salvo… otra ves, no es que me sienta ofendida, no mucho, pero… en medio de su batalla contra Zeref, hizo exactamente lo mismo que en la Isla Tenrou para impulsarse y dar su golpe, sip

Me toco de nuevo el trasero.

Lo utilizo otra ves como apoyo para tener impulso…

Me siento avergonzada, alguien pudo haber visto ese acto, después de todo, estábamos todos en plena batalla…

Sigo con mi lista de mala suerte, debido a mis heridas de aquel día, quedo inconsiente por tres días, y cuando desperté, me encontré al dragon slayer blanco que perdió ante Natsu, Sting, pude comprender que se encontrara en Magnolia, después de todo, el y Natsu se llevan mejor desde lo de Eclipse,pero lo raro era que estaba ahí, y, que al parecer estuvo esperándome, pues cuando lo vi, estaba mirando la nada, pensativo, pero al percatarse de mi despertar, dirigió su mirada a la mía, porque?

Pues en ese momento, lo único que atine a preguntar fue, donde estaba Natsu, pero, el no me respondió, vio con seriedad como tenia los brazos, vendados, luego me examino un poco y entonces de la nada…

Me beso.

ME BESO EN LOS LABIOS! COMO POR CINCO SEGUNDOS!

Que podía yo hacer? Nada, me quede ahí, pasmada, y confundida, lo único que logre escuchar antes de que se retire de la habitación fue…

-al menos le gane en algo a Natsu-san, nos vemos luego, Blondie…-

Vaya, me quito mi primer beso por una razón competitiva, justo igual que Natsu en ese sentido…

Creo que vi una sonrisa burlona en su arrogante cara…

Estúpido…

Luego lanze un EEEHHHH?! Que seguro se escucho en todo el hospital..

Como sea, Mamá, espero que estés bien, le mandas mis saludos a Papa por favor.

.

Luego de guardar mi carta en la gaveta donde están preciadamente acomodadas las demás cartas a mi mama, me dirijo a mi cama, medito un poco lo que escribiré para mi siguiente capitulo de mi novela, entonces entra por la ventana Natsu,

Que novedad…

Me invita a ir un rato al gremio, seguido dice que ira a avisar a Happy que estaba con Charle y Wendy en Fairy Hills, yo solo le digo que ire en un momento con una sonrisa, también me dio un sobre, dice que es un regalo de Reedus y algo mas, y luego se retira.

No puedo evitar abrir el sobre al verlo en mi regazo, quedo tan bien, era una pintura donde el equip estamos frente al alojamiento en el que nos hospedamos durante los juegos mágicos, entonces veo un destello amarillo, el titulo del hostal

Honey Bone

Una abeja, un aguijón…

-_Sting-_

Este chico me esta arruinando el día…

Otra cosa mas a la lista que hice hace un rato… Detrás de la pintura, hay un mensaje, al parecer lo escribió Natsu, esta con su letra…

_Lucy, habrá una fiesta esta noche en el gremio, como celebración que ganamos, asegúrate de ir, estarán los gremios de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Sabertooth._

_Te veo en la noche_

_Natsu_

Acaso el destino esta en mi contra? Seguro Stingy bee estará ahí…

Bueno, puede que esta ves, sea yo la que le arruine la noche…

kukukuku

* * *

cortito, como siempre de mi -.- bueno es algo, ahora a dormir, que son las 2 de la maniana aca, y maniana tengo clases... esoty todavia en progreso de la conti de mi fic, talves lo suba el viernes o el sabado...

arigatou!

ja ne!

reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

hello! aki con conti!

* * *

pov Lucy

Con toda la emoción que puedo contener, entre a la bañera.

_Dijo que le gano en algo a Natsu, ¿pero en que?, no paso absolutamente nad…CIERTO! NATSU ME TOCO AHÍ! Entonces, el vio eso, seguro que supuso que Natsu siente algo mas que amistad hacia mi… l-lo cual es-s imposible, mas q-que todo desde … etto, ¿volvio Lisanna?, pero desde que ella volvio, sigue pasando mas tiempo conmigo, y, …- _la sangre comenzó a acumularse en sus mejillas-_ que-que es esto! Porque estoy nerviosa, no me sentí asi desde, que Mira me dijo que Natsu gustaba de mi, pero… eso no era cierto… ¿verdad?, a todo esto, como llegue a estar pensando en esto de nuevo?, L-Lucy, recuerda a que estas aquí! Debes molestar a Stingy bee esta noche… pero…_

_-_Hola Lucy, ya estas lista?- pregunto con una sonrisa, entrando "inocentemente" al bano el dragon slayer de fuego

-KYAAAAA! Na- Nana-Natsu!- rápidamente, un color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, haceindo envidiar hasta a los mas maduros tomates, al darse cuenta de su sonrojo, agarro lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que desafortunadamente para el pelirosa, fue un envase de shampoo completamente lleno, y se lo lanzo, noqueándole al momento de sentir el duro material contra su cara

-n-nee, Lucy, solo vine a ver si ya estabas lista para que vayamos al gremio- comentaba adolorido

-¿al gremio?...oh,! la fiesta!-_se me olvido por completo-_ si, Natsu, ya casi iba- la maga se paro de inmediato con sorpresa.

El dragon slayer dirigio su mirada hacia la maga-¿ibas a ir asi?- le señaló, con un "ligero sonrojo", y un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de no se dio cuenta que seguía en la bañera, y estaba parada… sin nada puesto

-KYA!- otro golpe mas, esta ves parte del jaboncillo, y se sumergio otra ves- y tu que estas haciendo mirándome!-

-¡fuiste tu la que se paro!- desvio la mirada, aunque aun tenia el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y el rastro de sangre saliendo de su nariz- bu-bueno, vamos o no!

-¡que acaso no me viste!- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo aun mas- a-aun no estoy lista, esperame por favor afuera, en un momento salgo-

-ok- el mago se salio sin reclamar, una ves afuera, se apoyo en la pared al lado de la puerta

_Por qué me quede viéndola? Esto no es lo mismo que cuando la salve de la torre de Phantom Lord, ni cuando me salvo de la cascada, cuando ella lucho contra Angel, ni la ves que Happy se apodero de su muñeco vudú, ni cuando me impulse tocándole el trasero, as dos veces, Ni siquiera aleje la mirada, que me pasa?, fue igual cuando fuimos a entrenar, la primera noche cuando fueron a las termas, fui con intenciones de espiarla, al igual después de la batalla contra Flare, sollo que Erza me detuvo esa vez… vaya, tantas veces ya tuvimos esa clase de contacto? Ni me di cuenta, seguro lo pervertido de Gray se me esta apegando_

_-_perdon Natsu, tarde mucho? Escucho la voz de la maga rubia

-eh no, no fue mucho- se quedo sin palabras, al verla con un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura, era el que utilizo esa noche en la que inexplicablemente le metio una cachetada, olio su perfume, su preferido de ella y, secretamente, de él. Vainilla.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?- pregunto Lucy al ver la expresión inusual del mago

-n-no, no es nada, vamos al gremio- se dio la vuelta y para disimular, elevo sus brazos y puso sus manos tras su cabeza, recargandola

_-_¿eh? Ah, si- la maga se puso al lado del pelirosa y comenzó a caminar junto a el

El paseo hacia el gremio no fue muy confortable para los dos, había un silencio incomodo en medio, que se vio interrumpido por la voz de la rubia, la cual pregunto por qué Happy no estaba con ellos, respondiendo este que Happy quería acompañar a Charle y Wendy al ir al gremio, a parte de esto, no hubo ninguna conversación mas.

Ya llegando al gremio, justo en la puerta, se escucho un grito infantil, los magos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Wendy gritando con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-UNA ARANYA! ! –seguido de este grito, la pequeña dragon slayer entro apresuradamente al gremio, siguiéndole Charle, llamandola, haciendo desequilibar a Natsu, cayendo este sobre Lucy, igualmente haciéndola caer, y quedando en una posición comprometedora (dejo esto a la imaginación de cada una */*), justo en ese momento, llego Happy.

-se guuuuussshhhtan!- dijo el gato poniendo sus patitas a la altura de su boca

Esto, al ocurrir justo en la puerta al gremio, era presenciado por todos los magos, incluyendo los visitantes y un dragon slayer rubio, al cual no le gusto mucho la escena ante el.

* * *

holiiiis!

perdon por no pner como Lucy le arruinaria la noche a Sting, al parecer, se olvido de eso, pero en el sigueinte cap, lo hara inconnscientemente!, yeeeey, pues, como adoro el StiLu, pero antes ganando por solo un punto esta en NaLu, no pude evitar ponerlo en mi fic, simplemente hare rabiar de celos a los dos dragon slayers, y a Lucy confundirse :3 muajajajjajaja

gracias a **alinekiryuu, nyaanekito ** y **TheHinata **por sus palabras de aliento a que continue mi drabble, las adoro! :3

matta ne (^o^")7


	3. Chapter 3

hola!perodn por le tardanza, no cerebro! -.-

* * *

-se guuuuuuushtannn!

Esto fue lo ultimo que se escucho en el gremio, todos miraban atentos la escena, algunas chicas estaban sonrojadas, mirando con atención como si fuese una novela, otros miraban con confusión, sorpresa y uno en especial con molestia, pero al parecer, los dos protagonistas de este momento, no se daban cuenta de nada que pasaba a su alrededor, cada uno estaba perdido en la mirada del otro.

Natsu miraba sonrojado y fijamente a la rubia que estaba debajo de él, perdido en sus orbes cafés que transmitían una calidez reconfortante, ella también lo miraba, con un sonrojo mucho más notorio y perdida en la mirada del pelirosa, ambos estaban sin moverse, hasta que un ruido que parecía algo o alguien cayendo los devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Así parándose y teniendo en menos de un segundo una distancia prudente entre ellos dos.

-emm, Lucy, e-estas bien?- pregunto algo avergonzado el mago de fuego, desviando la mirada y poniendo una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-s-sii, no fue nada, estoy bien, gracias…- ella respondió, buscando con la mirada a Levy y al encontrarla, le comunico con la mirada que por favor le sacara de ese momento, la peliazul entendió y llamo a Lucy, de ahí, Lucy se separo de Natsu y fue a la barra donde le llamo la maga pelizaul.

Natsu para salir también de esa situacion, vio como Gray estaba apunto de preguntarle algo, seguramente era acerca de Lucy, antes que el mago de hielo pudiese decir algo el pelirosa hablo

-y tu que me miras hielito?

-eh? Como me llamaste rosadito?

-ademas de hentai eres sordo?!

-eeh?! Ya veras sesos de fuego!

Los dos magos comenzaron a pelear, asi causando que otros olvidaran el asunto de Lucy, pero esta misma suerte no le legaba a la rubia, apenas llego con Levy, Erza, Juvia y Lisanna comenzaron a llenar de preguntas a la maga estelar, haciéndola sonrojar por todo lo que ellas insinuaban sobre el espectáculo que pasaron hace un momento

-Lucy, desde cuando salen?- pregunto Levy

-Natsu al fin se te confeso?- pregunto emocionada la hermana menor Strauss

-NO! La pregunta seria desde cuando lo hacen público- con el dedo índice alzado recobro la conciencia Mirajane, apareciendo como un muerto entre los vivos.

-que? Mira! -

-Al fin Gray-sama será todo para mi!-

-d-desde cuando!. Tampoco dijeron nada a Gray ni a mi!,… cuando será la boda? Pu-puedo ser la madrina del bebe?- pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa Erza

-eeh?! – la rubia era atacada con preguntas, sin poder zafarse de ellas, pero, ella no sabia que era observada por unos ojos cafés profundos con un toque de curiosidad y molestia, escuchando con atención las preguntas que se le eran dirigidas

Esta vez, Levy se le acerco un poco mas cerca

-cuanto tiempo ya llevan?

Eh? Pero Levy-chan, ni siquiera somos novios, lo que acaba de pasar fue un accidente

-pero bien que lo disfrutaste no? – le miro con cara picarona

-pe-pero!- la maga seguía ruborizada

Los chicos ya estaban en una batalla todos metidos, incluidos los de otros gremios, gracias a los golpes esquivados y erróneos de Gray y Natsu, Lucy que trataba de tener menos atención por parte de sus amigas comenzó a imitar a las demás, bebiendo también el licor que Mira estaba sirviendo.

.

-Mirenme!-hip- yo…soy Stingy bee!- hip ja, tener modales, quien los necesita, soy el mejor!- gritaba una Lucy mas que ebria sobre una mesa… como llegaron allí?. Lucy comenzó a beber, y no dejo de beber para disimular todo, asi que bebio y bebio, poco a poco algunos quedaron dormidos, otros se fueron a sus casas, otros comenzaron a beber, otros a comer, y algunos solo a conversar, y lucy seguía bebiendo, apenas 3 tazas y estaba ya ebria, tomo de poco en poco, pero aun asi…, entonces se acordó del día en que Mirajane les había enseñado la transformación a ella y Natsu, y por una razón que no sabe nadie mas que ella se transformo en Sting y… estamos aquí .

Natsu veía a Lucy con confusión, ¿Por qué la maga estaba actuando asi?

-quieren un-hip-dragon slayer? No me busquen!-hip- de que les sirve un caza-dragon-hip-es que no vence a otro que no-hip mato a un duragon- algunos se reian, otros como Rogue se contenia las risas, Lector y Frosh estaban dormidos por lo que no la escucharon, y Sting estaba mosqueado con lo que veía, mas que todo con lo ultimo que dijo.

-emm, Lucy, mejor vámonos, te llevo a tu casa- Natsu dijo, avergonzado aun, llamando la atención de la chica -_ooh! Se ve tan lindo sonrojado!-_ reacciono ante ese pensamiento… por instinto volvio a la normalidad y bajo tapándose el sonrojo con su flequillo, no pudo mantener mucho equilibrio por lo que casi cae, pero por los reflejos de Natsu la agarro antes que cayera y la acomodo sobre su espalda y se la llevo.

Sting los siguió diez segundos después que ellos saliesen del gremio.

.

-nee, Natsu, p-puedes dejarme aquí, puedo caminar-

-claro que no, estas mal, de dejare en tu casa tal y como lo dije-

-hmmm?- la maga escondio su cara en el hombro del pelirosa, lo cual causo un sonrojo en el, al sentir el aliento tibio de ella golpear contra su cuello.

Al llegar al apartamento, Natsu entro por la ventana con Lucy y la metió a su cama, arropándola y apagando sus luces. La observo por unos momentos acordándose de lo que paso en la entrada al gremio, luego se retiro recordando que Happy estaba solo en la casa, el se había ido antes.

Sting, al ver que el pelirosa salió de la casa de la Heartpilia espero unos minutos y luego entro por el mismo lugar en el cual Natsu había salido, la observo dormida, relajada, nada comparado a lo que estaba haciendo imitándolo hace unos momentos en el gremio. Olfateo el lugar, olia a fresas, vainilla y..fuego? ja, definitivamente a Natsu le gustaba la rubia, hoy lo comprobó, se olian las hormonas del pelirosa en el aire, entonces, decidio quedarse en su cuarto.

.

Lucy comenzo a despertar, miro al techo, giro la cabeza, vio a Sting mirándola fijamente apoyando su mentón en su cama, miro sus llaves… un momento, Sting?! Devolvió la mirada al rubio

-hola Blondie-

-KYAAAAA! INTRUSO! Le mando una patada, Sting la paro, esquivándola y agarrándola de su tobillo, mala idea, ahora Lucy de desequilibro por la interrupción del movimiento, cayo sobre su cama, Sting no la soltó, cayo sobre ella, la cual seguía aun con el vestido negro algo desordenado y estaba cubierta con la sabana, lo cual hizo que la sabana los atrapase a los dos

-oi Blondie, sueltame! –

-tu suéltame!-

Lucy trato de empujarlo, lo logro, pero la sabana también estaba sujeta a ella, lo cual hizo que ambos giraran, esta ves acabando Lucy encima de Sting, con el vestido aun mas desordenado que mostraba su brazier y sus hombros, y Sting estaba aprovechando la vista.

-oye tu! Es que acaso no estas satisfecho con haberme robado mi primer beso?! Baka!?-

- tu eres la que comenzó esto! Quien reacciona con una patada al despertar?!

-lo hago porque no me gusta que irrumpan en mi cuarto sin avisar!

-Lucy-

Reconocio la voz, eso basto para callar a los rubios, miro hacia su ventana y vio al Dragneel agarrando un papel de una misión y estaba celoso de lo que estaba viendo, Lucy y Sting, sobre la cama, con la ropa desarreglada y cubriéndoles una sabana, rápidamente Lucy trato de pararse, lo logro, salio de la manta

-na-Natsu-

Natsu se calmo un poco al analizar que ella estaba con ropa, al igual que el, analizo su cuello, su aroma, y no hubo nada fuera de lo común, asi que puso su habitual sonrisa, pero antes de continuar hablando, Sting se tropezó con la sabana aun enredada en su pie y su cara cayo sobre los pechos de Lucy, lo cual no agrado a Natsu para nada

-KYAAA! Pervertido! Esta vez lo mando a volar con todo y sabana atravesando el techo.

Lucy miro a Natsu algo avergonzada.

-NEE! Lucy hagamos esta misión! Happy ya esta afuera esperando con el equipaje, alístate y vámonos-dijo con su sonrisa comunicándole a la rubia.

-eh? Ah! Claro- Lucy agradeció que Natsu no se enfadara ni creyera cosas raras por esto… pero, por que a ella tendria que importarle eso? Sin perder mas el tiempo metio un poco de ropa al baño con ella y se cerro

El Dragneel comenzó a guardar las prendas necesarias de Lucy para la misión, pensando por qué sintio aquella molestia al verlos tan cerca las dos veces que Sting estuvo en su cuarto…

-Natsu, ya estoy lista!-

-Ok!, entonces vamos, esta misión tiene recompensa de 2.000.000 jewels!

-si!

.

Sobre un arbusto estaba Sting mirando al cielo con un chichon en su cabeza –_que blandas… huelen a vainilla-_ pensó con el rostro avergonzado y frustrado, mientras un niño estaba tocándole con una ramita

* * *

yo!

aca ta le conti! perdon por ser cortito waaa TT^TT

**nyaanekito(**gracias! waa me haces tan feliiz!)

**TheHinata( **sii habra enfrentamkiento de sting y natsu, esperalo! waaa) ,

**Inusuki **(enserio? graxsss! *w*)

**alinekiryuu **(gracias nee-san! gracias, y yo soyla que se tardo mucho! waa, perdon, n.n habra mas nalu! y Stingmuuuy celoso ewe)

gracias a tod s por sus rewievs, reviews, eeeee ahora a hacer le tarea!

ooh! si les gustan las mutli parejas de Lucy, ya sea StiLu, NaLu, GrayLu, ZerCy, LaLu, etc. tenemos un grupo y pagina en le face! :3 se llama Lucy Heartfilia Harem, unanse!

matta ne!


End file.
